


Sleep to Dream

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig and Aya in the dreamscape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep to Dream

_Me in Honey_

He likes Ran's dreams. They can be slow and thick and fluid; they can be quicker than he is, violent, chaotic. They are always rich with meaning, so sweet.

Sometimes Ran plays hide and seek with him through a surreal landscape. Sometimes they fight. Five times --Schuldig keeps meticulous count-- Ran lets him get close enough to touch. To hold.

Ran has his blade against his own throat. Schuldig touches his lips to Ran's ear, tastes warm flesh, cold metal.

"She dies if you do," he murmurs. "Is that what you want?"

Ran shakes in his arms.

So sweet.

_Night Terrors_

Aya hates these dreams; his sister drifts further away and he leans without strength into Schuldig's embrace while Schuldig whispers poison into his ear. He doesn't understand it. Schuldig reminds him of the reasons he deserves to die, yet argues against his death.

"You're a killer," Schuldig says.

"We're the same."

"Your hands are stained with blood."

Then, when he dreams of ending it, "She dies if you do. Is that what you want?"

He wants to wake up.

"Why?"

Good question.

"Would you trade places with her and dream forever?"

Yes.

Schuldig laughs.

"Wake up, Abyssinian. Time to kill."


End file.
